Zelshione/Relationships
Vatlantis Grace Synclavia The current Emperor of Vatlantis who yield absolute control over the kingdom. Being one of Grace's trusted vassal, specifically a Captain of the Imperial Guards, Zel will do whatever it takes to protect her lord , by all means,necessary, regardless tof he absurdity of her iron rule. At the same time, she also worries about Grace's sanity especially her obsession towards her sister Aine. She later became worried about Grace, who also fell for Kizuna and he could become Emperor of Vatlantis. After getting her core reinstalled by Kizuna, she started feeling guilty about it. As even through it was for the sake of protecting Grace and Aine, she felt she had betrayed the two by doing Climax Hybrid with the man they loved. When Grace and the Quartum saw Tero's new form, she was annoyed that Zelshione went and did reinstall with Kizuna without her. After Zelshione got pregnant with Kizuna child, she chose to quietly resign from her position without telling Grace the reason why. Several months later, Grace would learn that her trusted aide had done Ecstasy Hybrid with her sister's lover while Aine was still the emperor, getting pregnant in the process. While a shame of her mistake, Zelshione begs Grace not to take her child away. As "punishment", Grace formally dismissed Zelshione from her position and told her to raise her son into a splendid person, moving Zelshione to tears. Chidorigafuchi Aine The lost princess of Vatlantis. During the Tokyo recapture battle, Zelshione encountered Aine as a member of Amaterasu, where she used her mental abilities to make Aine kill her captain. However, Aine regained her memories and broke free from Zelshione control, which caused Zelshione to rejoice that she had found Ainess Synclavia, the lost princess of the Vatlantis empire. While Zelshione happily welcome her back and tried to help her, she also kept trying to get Aine to forget about Kizuna and to focus on saving her people. Even when Aine painfully resolved herself to kill Kizuna herself, Zelshione and Grace still tried to send the Quartum to do it. Nevertheless, Zelshione still cares a great deal about Aine and just wanted what she through was best for her and Vatlantis. Even through Zelshione wanted Aine to forget about about Kizuna at first, she eventually accept that Aine loves him. When Grace decided to take the throne by a "coup d'etat" so Aine could go be with Kizuna, she sent her off with a smile, wishing for her to find happiness. Similar to Grace, Zelshione felt guilty for getting her reinstalled by Aines' lover, feeling she had betrayed her even through it was for protecting her and Grace. During the last night before all the Entrances closed, Zelshione went behind Aine's back and did Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna, getting pregnant in the process. When Grace pointed this out, along with how she abandoned her position afterwards, she felt immensely guilty and was ready to receive any punishment. When Aine learned about this from Grace, she was displease to find out even Zelshione got pregnant before her. Quartum Zel's subordinates of Vatlantis's Imperial Guards who she highly trusted. All of the member of the Quartum greatly respect Zelshione and are completely loyal to her. Outside of business matters, Zelshione and the Quartum would engaged in sexually activities together. It's unknown if any of them are her lovers or mistress, through they all seem to have feelings for her. Zelshione has also shown to care about how she appears to them, as she didn't want to let them see her when she does Hybrid with Kizuna. After Zelshione quietly resigned as captain of the Royal Guard, the Quartum were all shock by this and were ordered by Grace to find her. While they didn't believe they would be successful in finding her, they end up doing so by luck. To their surprise and awkwardness, they found has given birth to Kizunas' son. While equally surprise and awkward to be found by them, Zelshione didn't deny it's Kizunas' son but worried they were there to take him away her, which they deny because they didn't even know anything about her child in the first place. Gravel (To be added...) Family Kizuna As a result of doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna for a whole night before they parted, Zelshione ends up getting pregnant with his child, despite the low possibility. While she admits it was a mistake on her part, she still deeply loves her son and wishes to raise him into a splendid man like his father, even naming him after Kizuna. The reason why she chose to resign was that she feared her child would be taken. She very affectionate towards him, speaking in baby talk and comforting him when he started crying. Ataraxia Hida Kizuna The only male opponent Zelshione ever fought. At first, Zelshione saw Kizuna as hardly a threat and tried to force his teammates to kill him, which caused Aine to remember who she is. Despite Aine ordering everyone not to hurt KIzuna, Zelshione still tried to have him killed by putting him in the Colosseum under the excuse of improving his reputation, through her attempt failed. From seeing Kizuna powers, Zelshione started seeing him as a "threat" to Vatlantis and began calling him the Lemuria Demon King. Under Grace's order, Zelshione sent the Quartum after him twice, but he still ends up defeating them. While on Hida Nayuta fake Ataraxia, Zelshione relationship became more professional but not friendly. Zelshione relationship with Kizuna took a different step when he selected her for a core power up. Though she didn't want to do it with a man, Zelshione agreed for the sake of protecting Aine and Grace. To her surprise, she found both Kizuna skills and the feeling of doing sexual acts with a man to be far more than she ever imagine, causing her to lose control of herself and wanting to be spoiled by him. After finishing, however, she couldn't believe how she became from him and acted thornier towards him as a way to mask her feelings for him. This mask would usually fall apart when they did Hybrid together, such as during Harem Hybrid. Even just remembering what they did together caused her to start craving for him. The night before the people of Ataraxia would leave Atlantis, Zelshione showed some reluctance on never being able to see Kizuna again. That night, she went to Kizuna's room and challenged him to do Ecstasy Hybrid with her so she could wipe away the "dishonor" from when they first did Climax Hybrid. Through she boasted she would make him grovel before her technique, it was her who was begging for more as she accepted she couldn't win against the pleasure of doing it with a man for real think. She even wanted to continue until morning, almost crying when he was about to say no. Amazingly, Zelshione would get pregnant with Kizuna's child, giving birth to a boy. Hida Reiri The commander of Ataraxia. While on Hida Nayuta fake Ataraxia, Zelshione was the student council president, despite her questionable age. Even through Reiri was her superior at the time, Zelshione wasn't afraid to argue with her on whats best for the students. They've both admitted they don't get along with each other. However, they do respect each other's abilities and sense of duty. During the first day of Harem Hybrid, Zelshione and Reiri acted as Kizuna's first partners to do Connective Hybrid with. While they teased each other at first, they worked very well together and end up passionately kissing each other after Kizuna climaxed over them, mainly due to the villas' aphrodisiac effect. The two mature women have often teased each other when it comes to the other's feelings for Kizuna. Whenever Reiri teased Zelshione about wanting Kizuna, she would change the subject to Reiri's having a brother complex towards Kizuna, which Reiri never denied. When the two and Landred were drinking together, Reiri told Zelshione she didn't want a older younger sister like her, which annoyed Zelshione. It was likely this comment that made Zelshione decide to do Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna before they parted ways, both to prove Reiri wrong and to clear her feelings with Kizuna. Reiri would later prove what Zelshione said about her being a brocon headmaster right by using her position to do Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna whenever he had free time. In both of their cases, they became very greedy and wanted to do it with Kizuna as long as possible; Zelshione wanted to continue doing Ecstasy Hybrid until morning and Reiri would usually spend hours doing it. Even through they agreed they don't get along, Zelshione is ironically quite similar to Reiri. Both are mature, beautiful woman who stand at the top of their respected country's military and are greatly admired by their subordinates. Both of them also greatly care about their respected world and are fully resolved to do anything they can to protect it, regardless of the method. As well, both of them uses their power/ authority for personal enjoyment; Zelshione enjoys using her mental abilities to do sexually acts with the Quartum and Reiri would later uses her authority to order Kizuna to come to her office do Ecstasy Hybrid with her when he has free time. Another interesting thing they have in common is that while they were originally hesitant about doing Climax Hybrid with Kizuna their first time (thus for different reasons), they found themselves quickly enjoying it and began to crave for him when they though about it. Hida Nayuta Deus Ex Machina Osiris The second member of the Deus Ex Machina. Zelshione fought Osiris after the latter overwhelmed Grace and the Quartum with her mind controlling powers. Zelshione quickly enraged the machine goddess by using her enhanced mental abilities on her the same way she (Osiris) did on Grace: first giving her a pleasant dream before turning it into a nightmare. Through Zelshione arrogantly told Osiris she would kill her, Osiris still proved more powerful. Odin The third member of the Deus Ex Machina and the second strongest overall. When Zelshione, Grace and the Quartum landed on Odin's world, she went out to welcome her and Grace because they were powerful. Zelshione attempted to uses her enhanced mental power on the War God, which seemed successful at first. Unfortunately, Odin quickly broke free from Zelshione control and knocked her away. After defeating the rest of Vatlantis's best. Odin took Zelshione mental attack and forced her and the rest of them to fight on her world. After Kizuna, Reiri and Gertrude defeated, Zelshione (along with Aine, Grace, Landred and the Quartum) finally got their chance to pay back Odin for everything by sexually punishing her until she turned back into a human. Category:Relationships